Dark Yugi (Toei)
This article decribes Dark Yugi as he appeared in Toei Animation's Yu-Gi-Oh! series. The anime was only ever officially released in Japanese, so this page uses Japanese version names. The first series anime is based on volumes 1 to 7 of the manga. Dark Yugi existance is unknown to Yugi and his friends for most of the series. Dark Yugi often helps them by playing dangereous games with people who trespassed on their souls. Dark Yugi is in complete control of these Dark Games, with the only possible exceptions being the game with Seto Kaiba, Shadi and Dark Bakura, the latter two being the ones who control their own Yami no Games. He states they reveal the true nature of humans, and their true purpose was not to gain the reward seemingly offered at the start of the game, but to test whether the person could obey the rules. Dark Yugi has stated to virtually every opponent that he knew from the start that they would not obey the rules and intiates a harsh Penalty Game for breaking the rules. Every Penalty Game has been an illusion of horror intiated by the Millenium Puzzle that only the person can see and feel. His appearance is more maniacal and eviler than later and he in this series he is portrayed as being in complete control of the Dark Games. His voice is much higher than in the second series but is distinctively more confident and slightly deeper than Yugi's childish voice. His fringe isn't as stiff and rigid at this stage and his eyes are red rather than purple like Yugi's. Also the transformation sequence from Yugi to Dark Yugi is different to the second series anime, rather than Yugi's hair being blown about by the wind before being surrounded by blue light in the second series, the Eye of Anubis appears on Yugi's forehead and his form zooms into a shadow of Dark Yugi with Dark Yugi's glowing eyes and the Eye of Anubis on his forehead. Biography Early games Yugi solved the Puzzle while he was under the pressure of coming up with money to pay Ushio, for his self imposed body guard fees. Dark Yugi emerged and met up with Ushio. He challenged Ushio to a Shadow Game, involving a deck of cards, which Dark Yugi pretended was the money, was placed on top of a dome and both players hung freely from a rope over around the spike at the top of the dome. Lined on the dome alongside between the two players was a row of cards. How they advanced to the top was dictated by what card they turned over. Ushio attempted to cheat, earning him a Penalty Game, where he imagined he fell into a pit of monsters.Yu-Gi-Oh! First Series - Episode 001 When Anzu is held captive by an escaped convict armed with a gun at Burger World, Yugi is made serve the convict cigarettes and alcohol. Dark Yugi takes control and challenges the convict to a game. With Anzu blindfolded she can't see who's challenging the convict. It sounds like Yugi's voice, but this man is too confident and daring to be Yugi. Playing a Shadow Game, where each player can only move one finger, the convict chooses his index finger that pulls the guns trigger and Dark Yugi chooses his thumb to light the cigarette lighter. Dark Yugi lights the convicts cigarette but then drops it onto the convicts hand while it is pouring a 90% alcohol drink into his glass that has overflowed onto the convicts body, should the convict pull the trigger the recoil of the gun wold tip over the lighter and set the convict alight. The convict cheats by putting down the gun and removing the lighter so is faced with a Penalty Game, where he is made think he is on fire.Yu-Gi-Oh! First Series - Episode 002 Shotaro Akaboshi stole a watch Honda had bought for Miho. Dark Yugi met up with him later and played a Shadow Game, where each player tried to stop the watch after it activated closest to 10 seconds, after 10 seconds a pendulum would pass and should the player be too slow their hand would be cut off. Shotaro lost but still attempts to take the watch after he lost and was given a Penalty Game, where he imagined his body became made of clockwork parts.Yu-Gi-Oh! First Series - Episode 004 During the Digital Pet Duel after Haiyama attacked Yugi and his friends and tried turning Honda into his pet, Dark Yugi connected Yugi's Digital Pet, U2 with Haiyama's. The game became a Shadow Game and the pets appeared as real beings. Using data it incorporated from a connection with Jonouchi's pet, U2 upgraded form like Dark Yugi and was able to defeat Haiyama's pet. Haiyama started whipping his pet, telling it to get up. For Haiyama's Penalty Game, he imagined the pet turning on him and eating him.Yu-Gi-Oh! First Series - Episode 007 Mayumi had left a puzzle love letter for Jonouchi under his desk. This results in Ms. Chono setting Anzu up to face expulsion. For her cruel intentions, Dark Yugi plays a Shadow Game with Ms. Chono, where they assemble smashed mirrors while blindfolded. Ms. Chono cheats and Dark Yugi inflicts a Penalty Game on her, making her make-up peel away, revealing her true ugly face.Yu-Gi-Oh! First Series - Episode 010 Warashibe, who was obsessed with Miho, forced her into a game of Capsule Monster Chess. After realizing Warashibe cheated by using a rigged dispenser, Yugi and Miho try to leave, but Warashibe traps them by dropping a portcullis, which breaks and falls and Yugi and Miho. Dark Yugi emerges and finishes the CapMon game, winning it. Warashibe recieves a Penalty Game, where he imagines himself being trapped inside a giant CapMon capsule.Yu-Gi-Oh! First Series - Episode 011 When Miho enters a popularity contest at school a girl obsessed with her beauty tears Miho's swimsuit and dress, dark Yugi challenges her to a shadow game involving pulling her flowers and whoever pulld the last loses. Her victory seem inevitable with one flower left and it being Yugi's pull, Yugi pulls the one from her hair leaving the true last for her. She is given a penalty game showing herself as an old person. Later she dunks herself with water and is upset and withdrawn from the competition. Death-T Monster World References